Koza'Rai
Koza'Rai (sometimes known as Koza Rai) is an interdimensional demon warlord and the father of Gozer. He was so furious at the Ghostbusters for destroying his son, that he banished them to different time eras. Eventually, the Ghostbusters returned to the present day and defeated Koza'Rai with help from his daughter Rachel Unglighter. History Koza'Rai is an interdimensional warlord devoted to the conquest of time and space. He had many progeny, including Gozer and Senta, and other lesser known deities. In the 1950s, the Temple of the Divine Father, a splinter faction from the remnants of the Gozer Worshippers, selected Jacqueline Unglighter to bear the child of Koza'Rai. Koza'Rai seduced and impregnated her. Jacqueline gave birth to a half demon child, Rachel Unglighter, and fled with her. Years after the defeat of Vigo the Carpathian, the Ghostbusters were attacked by Koza'Rai. He sought revenge for his fallen son, Gozer. Rather than kill them, Koza'Rai banished them to the four corners of time. With his only opposition gone, Koza'Rai assumed his ways and sought to finally conquer all of time and space. Pockets of resistance stood up but were no match for him. Rachel modified the Proton Packs and Ecto-1 then set out to reunite the Ghostbusters. She believed defeating Koza'Rai in the present would erase the incursions on the overall timeline. Koza'Rai influenced the creation of a Demon Collective based in New York during the Old West era, the release of the witch Morgan Le Fay in medieval times, and assaults on the Outer Colony, Mars, in the year 2060 where each of the founding 3 Ghostbusters happened to be stranded in. In the present, Koza'Rai gathered his army in New York and forced human slaves to reassemble Stonehenge in Central Park. He planned on generating a Devil's Shoe Horn that would banish all living beings to the Netherworld and simultaneously allow every ghost and demon to take its place. Rachel and Peter Venkman knocked over one of the pillars of Stonehenge. The resulting reconfiguration had a reverse polarizing effect and pulled every ghost and demon into the Netherworld, including Koza'Rai. Personality Koza'Rai can be very cruel, vengeful, and malevolent. He shows genuine anger that his son was destroyed by the Ghostbusters. He also appears to underestimate the Ghostbusters, but not too much, as he had sent them to different eras in time rather than kill them because he felt that not even death would keep the Ghostbusters from defeating him. Powers and Abilities Koza'Rai only demonstrated the ability to send other beings to different times and breath fire from his mouth. Since he is a very powerful and mighty demon, Koza'Rai may have other abilities at his disposal. Gallery Images Evil Koza'Rai.jpg Ugly Koza'Rai.jpg Trivia *Whether it was a coincidence or not, Koza'Rai was first manifested in New York when a local museum held a Sumerian exhibit. The banner had the face of a figure that loosely resembled Koza'Rai. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Deities Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cult Leaders Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Parents Category:Warlords Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Slaver Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers